I'M IN THE NARUTO WHAT!
by DarkDreamer15
Summary: Sasukexoc Nejixoc when Catherineoc and Rikuoc come home to watch some Naruto, they get sucked into the Naruto world. What will happen to them now?
1. Chapter 1

I'M IN THE NARUTO WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but I don't. Oh well, someday, you'll see! I'll own it one day! MUAH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! (Cough, cough, cough) Yeah I know, I'll never own Naruto. Might as well face facts.

This story is dedicated to my friend who I hope is going to read this story.

"Hey Catherine, what do you think it would be like if anime was real?" Riku asked her anime-obsessed friend during class.

"Yo, that would be soo wicked. Then Sasuke would be real. So would all of the other Naruto characters. That would be awesome!" The tomboy replied her friend. Catherine Wong was a regular 12-year-old tomboy; short black hair, baggy clothes, love for pranks, great sense of humor, a really great personality, etc. Now Catherine would usually wear multiple layers of shirts and baggy pants that have leggs that can be unzipped to creats shorts. She as also was really into anime and video games with a lot of fantasy in them and a lot of action. Though Naruto was her absolute favorite one.

"Yeah, that would be sweet, wouldn't it? I could finally meet Neji. Personally, Sasuke has that bad boy attitude but at least you can see that Neji has some emotion. Plus, Neji has the Byakugun. That is way cooler than the Shairingun." Riku said to her friend. Now Riku was an average student. She did pretty well in all of her subjects, though she had a rather dark appearance sometimes. She was usually dressed in black and red baggy clothing. Complete with spiked bracelets and studded chokers, belts as well as multiple chains. Her black hair was up to her shoulders and was layered. She too favored Naruto.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke is the best and Shairingan is way better than the Byakugun. Now shut up! Teach's looking our way!" Catherine hastily said before the teacher caught them talking.

"Whaaaa! School's finally done! Yo Riku, ya wanna come over to my place to watch some Naruto?" Catherine asked as they went to their lockers to get the rest of their stuff.

"Yeah, why not. My bro's probably still at work and my parents are still on that business trip to England. So do you want me to come over now or do you want we to come over later?" The punk girl asked.

"Ehh, why not now? It'll save you the trouble of coming over later." The girl said to Riku.

"Yeah, let's go!" Once they reached the house, it was unusually quiet. Not a single noise was heard when the house was usually so full of life.

"Ummm, why don't we start watching now?" "Yeah, let's go Cat."

Once they reached the basement, they turned on the computer and slipped the disk in. Strangely enough, the screen kept flashing a strange whitish glow. As the two girls stepped closer for further inspection, the white light surrounded them and the girls found themselves being pulled in. They didn't even have enough time to scream, as the shock was quite sudden to them.

(Catherine)

'Awww man, my head is killing me. Where am I, and where is Riku?' was all that Catherine could think. Suddenly a familiar face stood in front of her. Onyx gray eyes looking down at her with no emotion. 'Holy crap, this can't be. HE can't be! But…..bu….b…..' Falling down dead tired from exhaustion, Catherine dreamt of herself being in the Naruto world. Little did she know that her dreams were already coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M IN THE NARUTO WHAT!**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I once again do not own Naruto. If I did, then Sakura wouldn't be as annoying or as obsessed as she is now!

Once again, this story is dedicated to my friend Catherine, who told me she would kill me for putting her into this story! He, he, he. Oh well! On with the story!

'Argh my head! What happened? Oh wait I remember going to my house with Riku and trying to watch some Naruto. Then I remember that weird glow from the computer screen. Then, I saw gray eyes. Hold on a second. Those eyes. They can't be his, heck he isn't even real! Ahh I know what's wrong. All of those nights staying up late must finally be catching up to me.' Catherine thought as she woke up from her slumber.

Then she looked around from the bed she woke up from to see a strange but familiar surrounding. "Where the heck am I?" She asked out loud.

"You are in Konoha, the hidden leaf village in the fire country. Though right now you are in the hospital." A feminine voice answered the girl as she came into view. The girl in question had long pink hair, emerald green eyes and a wide forehead.

'What the heck Sakura! Holy crud! I am in the Naruto world! Holy crud! Those were Sasuke's eyes that I saw earlier when I woke up. How in the name of Kami-sama did I get here!' Catherine thought as she stared in the opposite direction of the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah I kinda knew that already. Anyway how did I get here?" The tomboy asked as she got out of the bed and headed to the window in the room.

"Well my boyfriend Sasuke found you lying down on the grass while we were training with our teacher Kakashi. You really should be grateful that he found you ya know! You could be dead right now. But he has such a kind heart the he decided to help you. Ahh, isn't he just the greatest person ever. Though don't even think of liking him. He's mine!" Sakura explained as she boasted about Sasuke being the greatest person ever and her for being his girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The black-haired girl responded as she silently fumed about Sakura's big mouth and her annoying personality. "Ya know, you have a really wide forehead." Catherine said as she saw the girl's face change from happy to angry and inwardly she laughed.

"Who do you think you are, insulting the smartest genin this year?" Sakura yelled at Catherine who continued to laugh silently to herself.

"No, the question is who do you think you are for calling me your boyfriend and spreading lies to someone you don't even know." A deep voice said causing shivers to spread down Sakura's back.

"Oh Sasuke. Erm.Well… you see…" Sakura stuttered as she kept her face to the floor.

" Hey there! My name's Catherine Wong! Nice to meet you all!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in the Naruto what?**

Chapter3 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will!

A\N: sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and basketball tournaments and games. Anyways, on with the story!

The ninjas looked at the girl as if she was an alien.

"Hey there, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the future Hokage of Konoha!" The blond haired boy yelled with much enthusiasm as he suddenly appeared behind the raven-haired boy. "It's really nice to meet you Catherine! I hope that you'll like it here."

"Hey there Naruto! It's really nice to meet you! By the way, cool marks on your cheeks!" Catherine said to the ray of sunshine otherwise known as Naruto. 'After all of the pain that he's been through, I'm surprised that he's so happy all the time. If he's like this, I can't even begin to imagine how people must have treated him like dirt! He's one of the sweetest people I have ever met! Well ya know what? I'm going to be his friend!' Catherine thought as she smiled warmly at the boy in front of her.

"Thanks Catherine! You're really pretty yourself!" Naruto announced as he blushed a little in front of the girl.

"Thank you Naruto, but I'm really not pretty at all, I'm just your regular tomboy. Nothing special at all about little old me!" Catherine beamed at her new friend.

"Huh, ya got that right!" Sakura said under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Catherine heard what she said.

"Ya wanna say something to me Sakura? Because if you do I'd prefer that you would say it to my face rather than to your abnormally large forehead." Catherine announced as she tried hard to keep her fit of giggles under control.

"What! Why you!" Sakura seethed as she glared at the new girl, which she had instantly taken a disliking to.

"Your so annoying, Sakura." The deep voice of the other shinobi said as the boy looked directly at the pink-haired girl before leaning at the doorframe.

'Ahh, so Sasuke is finally saying something. I still can't believe that he's going to betray Konoha. But I guess there's nothing that I can do about that.' Catherine thought as she gave a slight glance at the boy she had always admired when she watched the series. "I'm guessing that you're this all powerful "Sasuke" that Sakura has been telling me about?" Catherine spoke as she pretended to act like she didn't know who these people were.

"Yeah." Was the answer that the boy gave her.

"Well I can see that your not much of a talker are you Sasuke?" The tomboy asked although she already knew the answer.

"Aww, ignore Sasuke Catherine. He's just being an ass like always. How about I show you around Konoha for a while? There's nothing to do here, trust me. Heck, I'll even treat you to some ramen at this really great place that I know of! What do you say Catherine?" The boy asked as he put on a really cute face on that the black-haired girl could not resist.

Laughing, the girl agreed to his request. "Just let me change out of these hospital clothes first." Nodding, Naruto gave the girl the clothes she was found in and directed her to the washroom. Once inside, Catherine was surprised at her appearance.

Gone was her usual short hair. She had hair that practically went down to her waist. It was black still but it had sea blue highlights in them. Also instead of her deep brown eyes, she had beautiful light blue eyes. Her skin was light and she was all around pretty.

'Wow' was the first word that came to mind as the 12-year-old looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look like a totally new person! Look at me! I look like a girly-girl! Holy crap I've been animeitised! How could this have happened!' Catherine thought as she stared at her reflection in disbelief. Quickly she put her cloths on and come out of the washroom.

"Hey there Catherine! Cool nice clothes. Anyways lets get a move on it! The ramen is calling to me!" Naruto said hyperly as he gave his friend a huge smile.

Giggling once more, the girl smiled. "Sure! Oh and by the way Naruto. Call me Cat!"

To be continued!

Hey there my reviewers! I would like to thank you all for the support on this story! I read all of the reviews and I was surprised that people actually liked my story! Yes, anyways thank you all who have sent the reviews. I promise you all that I shall update sooner just for you!

P.s. please remember to review!

D.D15 3


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in the Naruto what?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and even if I wish I did I don't. I only own this story and the plot, so you can't even sue me since I have nothing to give to you.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed so fast. Anyways, I got some questions like what happened to Riku and stuff. Don't worry she's in the world too; I just wanted to talk about Catherine since she's the main character. Besides, why would I leave out the character I based on myself? Yes, yes, Riku is based on me, or at least how I would like to be portrayed. So I just wanted to clear that up. So since people are wondering when she will appear, I just want to say that she will be making an appearance soon. Okay? Anyways, on with the story!

"So Cat, how come you call yourself a tomboy?" Naruto asked as he looked at the beautiful girl beside him.

Smiling, she took a glance in the direction of the blond-haired boy. "Well, I guess it's because I've always acted like one. I never really liked talking about boys or doing all of that girly stuff like caring about my hair. Besides, I usually have had my hair cut short since I think that keeping it long is just a waist of time." Catherine responded as she took some locks of her waist length hair. 'This is really awkward. What am I suppose to do with long hair? I look like Vanessa that really annoying girl at school. Kami-sama has to know that I don't want to look like that try-hard witch. Oh well, I guess that it could be worse than this.' Catherine thought as she sighed and continued to follow Naruto as he gave her a tour.

"Oh yeah I guess that it makes sense. But you sure don't look like one if you ask me!" Naruto said cheerfully as he continued to lead the girl. 'I can't believe that's she is so nice! She's way nicer than those other girls at school, and she doesn't even like Sasuke! This could be my lucky chance!' Naruto exclaimed to himself as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Cool. Thanks a lot Naruto, that's really sweet of you. I guess I should be a little girlier. I mean I've been a tomboy all my life so what's the worst that could happen?" Catherine said as she happily looked at Naruto.

"No problem! Hey Cat, um I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Naruto said happily as he skipped ahead to look at the black and blue-haired girl.

"Oh, well Naruto I do like you but I'm afraid that I don't like you in that sense. I'm really sorry I just have a different taste in boys. Don't take it personally or anything, I mean you're a really great guy! But I'm not sure I'm really the person for you." Catherine said to the disappointed blond. Seeing his reaction, the girl suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her chest and decided to do something about it. "Hey don't look so sad Naruto! I promise that while I'm here, I'll find you a girl that's just perfect for you alright?" Catherine asked.

Smiling brightly, Naruto looked at his newfound friend. "Really Cat? You would do that for me? Wow this is like the best day ever! Thank you!" He said as hyperly as ever.

"Yup it should be no problem at all! Anyways you deserve a nice girl-woah!" Catherine trailed off as she was knocked right off of her feet. "Ouch that really hurt!" Catherine yelled loudly as she looked up to the person who knocked her over with a look of surprise.

"Well there stranger! Long time no see!" A feminine voice said to her sarcastically as she helped the fallen girl up. Smirking the figure looked at Catherine with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well don't you look lovely?"

"What! Riku?"

To be continued!

A/N: He, he! I bet that you didn't expect me to reveal Riku so fast did you? Anyways, I think I'm going to base the next chapter or the next couple of chapters on Riku and how she ended up in the Naruto world. So I guess that's all I have to say. Oh and since March break is coming up soon, I will be updating faster okay?

Remember to review! We authors appreciate your opinion! Thanks!

D.D.15 3


	5. Chapter 5

I'm in the Naruto what?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yes, yes we all know that I don't own Naruto and that I never will. So really that's all you need to know.

A/N: Hello there everybody! I'm so glad that some of you reviewed! I'm actually glad that people are actually reviewing because when I started this I thought that all I would get were flames and possibly no reviews at all TT. So I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story and am pleased to say that I will try to review everyday! Also, this chapter is beginning with Riku's view and when she wakes up in the Naruto world.

So I just wanted to clear that up. So without further delay, on with the story!

'What, what's happening to us?' Riku thought as they were sucked into a blinding white light from the computer screen.

'Darkness. Why is all that I see is darkness? Am I dead? No that's can't be it, I would have felt pain, wouldn't I? So what is this darkness that's all around me? Wait is that a light? Wow talk about ironic oh well as they say, "Follow the light at the end of the tunnel." So I guess here it goes.' So she walked towards the light and soon woke up in a totally different world.

"Where and the world am I." Riku thought as she took a look around her. It was a very familiar place but she just couldn't put her finger on it. 'I know this place, where have I seen it before?' her thoughts were cut short as she herd a voice call to her.

"Hey there who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" The deep voice said to her. It was obviously male and from the sounds of it, he was a few years older than her. As she turned around, she was greeted by the biggest shock of her life.

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IS NEJI DOING HERE?' Riku yelled in her mind as she started to feel very lightheaded. 'This, this is just too much.' She thought as she fell unconscious due to the shock.

Hours later the girl woke up once again woke up. This time though, there were other people with her as well.

"Hey look she's finally coming to!" A boy with a bowl cut SUPER fuzzy eyebrows and green spandex. "Hello there! My name is Rock Lee! It's a pleasure to see that you're awake. We were starting to wonder if you would ever wake up." He said smiling with his signature "Good Guy" pose.

'Ahh it's so bright!' Riku thought as she was temporarily blinded by it's sheer brightness.

"Stop that Lee! You're going to kill her with that smile oh yours. I swear, if your teeth were any whiter, the whole world would go blind every time you smiled." A girl with brown hair styled up in two buns on top of her head scolded the other boy.

"Um hi there. My name is Riku Yamato. It's nice to meet you all. Is this Konoha by any chance?" Riku asked as she looked at the three genin beside her. ' Wow I can't believe that I'm actually meeting team 9,Ten-ten, Rock Lee and finally Hyuuga Neji. They look so cool in person. But I'd better play this cool and pretend like I don't know them so that they don't suspect anything. Ah man I'm bound to slip up. Well let's hope that I can pull this off.'

"Yes. This is Konoha, the hidden village in the leaf. So what are you doing here anyways Riku?" Ten-ten asked as she helped the girl in front of her that was struggling to sit up.

'Ah not good! I need to think of something fast!' "Well miss, I am a traveler. I have come here from the hidden village in the mist. I go around studying the training methods of various types of shinobi and use that data as a study guide to determine which shinobi have the strongest and weakest training according to which area a shinobi excels at." Riku said smiling. Apparently, they bought the lie. Well all except for Neji of course. He stared at her with those blank eyes of his and Riku almost felt like he was staring into her soul.

"So then why did Neji find you outside of the gate or more precisely in the forest while he was scouting the area?" Lee asked while he stared at the girl and blushed at her. 'Wow she's as pretty as Sakura if not prettier. The youthfulness inside of her must be very strong!' Lee thought.

"Well you see I collapsed from tiredness and hunger. I was really weak so I collapsed. While I was out cold, Neji must have found me." Riku said lying through her teeth.

"That must be the reason. So I guess that you will be staying in Konoha for a while then miss Riku?" Another man with a bowl cut and pretty fuzzy eyebrows said.

"Yes. I think I shall continue to collect my data here if it's not too much trouble. I would like to see how well your training compares to those of other countries as well." She answered the teacher.

"Well then it's settled. Neji why don't you show her around?" Gai said to the white-eyed boy in the room.

"Yes Gai-sensei." He answered in his monotone voice. It sent shivers down Riku's back as he looked at her and told her to meet him in 5 minutes. As everyone left the room, Riku got up and found a mirror on the wall and was surprised at what she saw.

'Holy crud! What happened to me?' In the mirror, she saw herself with really long hair that practically went to her ankles. They were a beautiful shade of raven with blood red bangs that went up to her waist. Her attire was also different. She had a black tank top with black and red cargos and black ninja sandals. In replace of all of her spikes were leather bands and on her neck was a black dragon pendant with ruby red eyes which hung on a leather strip. She was absolutely surprised when she saw herself. 'Well now, this is definitely my definition of strange! I wonder what else is going to happen to me?' She thought as she saw her ruby eyes.

Sighing, she left the room only to be greeted by the kekki genkai user. "Follow me." He simply said to the girl and walked away. ' Wow does he have a stick up his $$? I wonder what I ever saw in this one. Oh well at least I get to be in this world. I'd really hate to be back home…' Riku thought as she suddenly became sad.

As they walked out of the house, the two remained silent until Neji abruptly stopped, causing the girl behind him to crash into his back. 'What the heck?'

"So are you going to tell me the truth? Don't even try to lie to me." He said coldly to Riku as she grinned at his behavior. Glaring at her, he took a step closer to try and intimidate her.

"Well I should have figured that the Hyuuga genius would have figured something was wrong. With that Byakugun of yours, that special bloodline trait of the Hyuuga clan. So you really want to know the truth?" Riku said as she simply walked past the genius. Nodding, she continued. " Well honestly I'm not too sure myself what happened. You see in my world, this dimension is nothing but a fictional story, a TV show and manga comics. While my friend and me were about to watch, some sort of vortex consumed us and well I wound up here. I'm not too sure what happened to my friend, but I pray that she is alright." Riku explained as she stopped and sat at a park bench.

Nodding the Hyuuga member looked at Riku with sympathy and sat next to her. " So you are in a foreign place and for all you know your friend could be dead?" Neji asked.

"Bingo. Though I have to say that Konoha is not at all a foreign place to me. See the story I did say earlier was partly true. I have studied the techniques of different shinobi and have seen Konoha enough times to know my way around here. Along with my knowledge of shinobi techniques, I also know a lot about different ninjas here and some other countries." Riku thought as she remembered all those times she took notes while she was watching Naruto on her laptop.

"Really now. So how does Konoha compare to the different countries?" Neji asked with some interest in what the girl was talking about.

"Well now, have I caught the interest of the genius? Surely my intellect and knowledge are not worth the time of a person such as yourself." Riku said with sarcasm dripping off of every word. Rolling his eyes, Neji just sighed and motioned for the girl to follow him. 'Well I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out.'

AN

Hey there everybody! Sorry I didn't update soon like I said in my last chapter. I was really busy with school and choir and performances and a whole bunch of stuff. So I'm really sorry about the long wait! Anyways, I want everyone to tell me if I should put some love triangles in there with some oc's or some of the girls in the series. Cus I think that would spice things up right? So please review and tell me what you think!

D.D.15 /3


End file.
